


I love you...I think?

by scamvnder



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, Telltale games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: I hate coming up with summaries lmao





	I love you...I think?

“Well…I love you?”

He sounds so confused that it startles you. You’re not entirely sure why he’s chosen now to say something like this, tied up by a bandit and all, but you supposed now would be a good a time as any, and with the whole eminent death thing it definitely seemed like an opportune moment.

“I-uh-Rhys. What?”

You spoke quietly, not wanting to wake the man, or creature, or whatever the person who kidnapped you is. You watched him as he scooted awkwardly closer to you, freezing only once when he thought he saw the masked kidnapper move.

"I said that I love you.“ The confusion was out of his voice, replaced with a certainty you didn’t know he was capable of having. You haven’t seen him since Hyperion exploded, and being dragged through the desert hasn’t given you much time to consider your feelings for him. At least, if they remained; you suppressed them long ago.

"Rhys you can’t just throw this on me in the middle of the goddamn desert.” You tried to keep your voice quiet, but it was crowing increasingly difficult. You were going to continue when a sharp nudge to your shoulder nearly knocked you onto Rhys, and the robotic voice of the stranger interrupted you. “We need to get moving." 

You groaned and shared an annoyed looked with Rhys as you both struggled to get to your feet.

"We’ll talk about this later.”

Rhys guessed he could wait.


End file.
